musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Video Phone (Remix)
Video Phone (Remix) is a remix of Video Phone and the twenty-first song recorded by American singer Beyoncé, featuring American singer Lady Gaga, for her third studio album I Am... Sasha Fierce (Deluxe). It was released on September 22, 2009. Lyrics Uh, uh, uh, uh Uh, uh, uh, uh Uh, uh, uh, uh Shawty, whatcho name is? Them hustlas keep on talkin' They like the way I'm walkin' You saying that you want me? So press record, I’ll let you film me On your video phone (Make a cameo) Tape me on your video phone (I can handle you) Watch me on your video phone (On your video, video) If you want me, you can watch me on your video phone I love how you approach me Fresh white, with your pants, hanging grown man low Everything you sayin' soundin’ good to me No need to convince me anymore Swagger, it's right, one blade is tight And I smell your cologne in the air Baby, you doin' somethin' right You just cancelled every other man here You say you love my bag, and the color of my nails You can see that I got it goin' on I wanna make sure you remember me So I'm gon' leave my number on your video phone I got no time for frontin' I know just what I’m wantin' If it's gonna be you and me When I call, they better see me on your video screen Them hustlas keep on talkin' They like the way I'm walkin' You saying that you want me? So press record, I’ll let you film me On your video phone (Make a cameo) Tape me on your video phone (I can handle you) Watch me on your video phone (On your video, video) If you want me, you can watch me on your video phone You're my phone star And I'm happy when my lights flashin' 'Cause you on my receiver (Oh) Hubba, hubba Honey, baby is so sexy that he should win an Oscar (Oh) And when you miss me Just remember that I always got you with me (Oh) I'll be your Gene, you'll be my Brando I'mma put you in my movie if you think that you can handle (Can you handle it?) Whoa I know you like that (Can you handle it?) Turn you into a star? I got it like that (Can you handle it?) Baby, don't fight it (Tell 'em, B) 'Cause when I miss your call, I hit you right back On my video phone (You like what you see?) Them hustlas like my fashion (You wanna video me?) They like the way I'm walkin' (You like what you see?) You sayin' that you want me (Go on and video me) So press record, I'll let you film me On your video phone (Make a cameo) Tape me on your video phone, oh (I can handle you) Watch me on your video phone, oh (On your video, video) If you want me, you can watch me on your video phone Can you handle it? Can you handle it? (Tell 'em, B) Can you handle it? Can you handle it? You like what you see? (Can you handle it?) You wanna video me? (Can you handle it?) You like what you see? (Can you handle it?) Go on and video me (Can you handle it?) You like what you see? (Can you handle it?) You wanna video me? You know them G's, they be hollerin', 'specially them hot ones Brooklyn, Atlanta, Houston, to New Orleans When they see me, they be like "Yo B, let me call you" You breakin' my focus, boy, you cute and you ballin' You like it when I shake it? Shawty on a mission, what your name is? What? You want me naked? If you likin' this position you can tape it On your video phone Hustla keep on talkin' You like the way it's poppin' You sayin' that you want me Press record and baby, film me On your video phone (Make a cameo) Tape me on your video phone (I can handle you) Watch me on your video phone (On your video, video) If you want me, you can watch me on your video phone Uh, uh, uh, ah, uh Uh, uh, uh, ah, uh Video phone Navigational Category:Verified Category:Music Category:Pop Category:Songs Category:Beyoncé Category:Lady Gaga Category:I Am... Sasha Fierce Category:Deluxe Category:Remix